The long term goal of this study is to evaluate the relationship among leptin, tumor necrosis factor alpha, insulin, and c-peptide with neonatal body composition, specifically neonatal fat mass. The secondary aim is to evaluate these factors as possible regulators and mechanisms relating to fetal intra-uterine growth. We plan to test the hypotheses by collecting umbilical artery and vein cord blood from both infants of mothers with GDM and NGT, insulin and c-peptide. Finally, leptin and tumor necrosis alpha will be obtained from the neonates at 48 hours of life to determine if fetal leptin and tumor necrosis factor alpha production decreases following birth.